Sunshine and Skeletons
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: 200 NextGen drabbles for PrincessPearl's 200 Flavourful prompts at the NextGen Fanatics Forum.
1. Mist and Charcoal

_A series of 200 drabbles written for PrincessPearl's 200 Flavourful Prompts._

_Chapter one: Lucy and Scorpius._

_Coffee flavour: Cinnamon hazelnut_

_Extra prompts: mist and charcoal_

* * *

><p>He kicks off hard from the ground and she screams, feeling stupid even as the shriek leaves her mouth and is whipped away from them by the speeding wind.<p>

He laughs at her and turns on his broom to face her, his nose wrinkled. His misty grey eyes bore into her charcoal ones and he smiles. She doesn't expect that - there's _no reason _to smile up here, a hundred feet off the ground with the world below them a cinnamon and emerald-coloured blur.

He must realise she's not happy, because the next thing she knows they're hurtling towards the ground, only stopping just in time. Her toes brush the still-wet grass of the Quidditch pitch as Scorpius pulls her off of the broomstick. He buries his face against her neck and murmurs a soft "sorry" against her skin. A lock of blonde hair brushes against her nose and she catches a whiff of hazelnut. She loves hazelnut.

Maybe, if Scorpius was with her, she could get used to this flying lark after all.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are muchly appreciated; and I do not own anything to do with anything, least of all Harry Potter *sigh*<em>


	2. Happy Ever After

_Chapter two: Dominique_

_Candle flavour: Country Heather _

_Extra prompts: musings, riverbank, horizons_

* * *

><p>Dominique sat on the riverbank, dangling her toes in the cold water. The water was murky and dark, but she could still see the reflection of the sky, painted heather-purple and scarlet by the sun just dipping below the horizon.<p>

She had chosen the riverside because it was close enough to the house for her to hear if someone called her; but still far enough out in the country that she couldn't hear the noisy hustle and bustle of The Burrow preparing for a wedding. She didn't want to think about the wedding anymore, or about her sainted cousin Rose. Problem was, everyone else _did: _they thought Rose's constant chatter about _darling _Scorpius was simply enchanting.

He should have been Dominique's! He almost had been, but then Rose had pulled him out from under her nose, waltzing off with him towards a happily-ever-after that Dominique knew _she_ couldn't ever have.

She didn't want to think about the wedding, or Rose, and especially not Scorpius. She just wanted to gather up her musings and dreams and _might-have-beens;_ and throw them into the river with the rest of the rubbish - just where they belonged.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are appreciated, always :)<em>


	3. Afterwards

_Chapter three: Lorcan and Lysander_

_Coffee flavour: Rainforest Crunch _

_Extra prompts: adventure, bluebird, swinging on vines_

* * *

><p>When they were little, they were <em>Lorcan and Lysander.<em>

When they were little, they were magizoologists extraordinaire, just like mum and dad.

When they were little, they went on adventures that lasted for days, swinging on vines and sailing down rainforest rivers.

When they were little, they could always hear the crunch of leaves or the twittering of bluebirds.

When they were little, they were _them._

Lorcan and Lysander, and nothing could change that.

Nothing except little Lily, enchanting them both, then leaving them to pick up the pieces.

After Lily, they couldn't be _Lorcan and Lysander _anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are muchly appreciated, as always :)<em>


	4. Poisonous

_Chapter four: Teddy and Victoire_

_Candle flavour: Buttercream_

_Extra prompts: ivory and coconut_

* * *

><p>It wasn't right that he should be so much in love after just one day, but he was. It was interesting, if you thought about it - who'd have thought that love at first sight was real? Not Teddy, that was certain. His gran had never been much of a romantic, and so he was't either. Love only got you hurt.<p>

But he loved Victoire, even so: he loved her gleaming teeth, white like ivory. He loved her soft, buttercream skin. He loved her long blonde hair that always smelt like coconut and vanilla. He _loved _her, loved her more than anything he'd ever known.

The problem was, _she _didn't love _him. _Love was poison, like rancid cream or sour fruit. It only ever got you hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, cynical!Teddy...Never written<em> him_ before. _

_I always love reviews...*hint hint*_


	5. Ganging Up

_Chapter 5: James, Albus and Lily_

_Coffee flavour: mudslide_

_Extra prompts: earth day, leaf, drizzle_

* * *

><p>It was dawn on the first day of summer and the sun was just poking its head above the horizon. The three Potter children were already awake, running around the garden in the early-morning drizzle. They slipped and slided on the soft, damp earth; and Albus almost fell over backwards, only managing to stay upright by grabbing a low branch of the big beech tree in the middle of the lawn. He pulled some of the leaves off of the branch in his haste to pull himself away from the ground and Lily turned on him, eyes wide and a pout on her lips.<p>

"I'm telling mum! She said you had to be really careful not to hurt that tree, otherwise the Bowtruckles'll be angry!" she gloated, pointing triumphantly at her brother. She ran away from them down a small hill, careful not to fall on the muddy ground.

James and Albus exchanged a glance, then nodded and smiled at each other mischieviously.

"Lily, you'd better watch out," James called in a sing-song voice. Lily, almost at the back door, turned back to face them.

"Why?"

"MUDSLIDE!"

* * *

><p><em>Please review, they are always appreciated.<em>


	6. Choices

_Chapter 6: Scorpius and Dominique_

_Candle flavour: beach walk_

_Extra prompts: dewdrop, simmer, dusklight_

* * *

><p>He was much better for her than Teddy ever could be, Dominique knew this. Scorpius was safe, steady, soft - a dew drop on the grass at dawn, walks along the beach at dusk, hot chocolate and cream during a thunderstorm. He would always be there for her. He wouldn't ever leave her for her much prettier sister or her adorable cousin. He would be hers, and only hers. Forever.<p>

She couldn't help longing for Teddy, though. He was all fire and passion and simmering heat. He would break her heart eventually, she couldn't escape that fact. But it would be so much fun while it lasted.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make my day :)<em>


	7. Social Butterfly

_Chapter 7: Lily and Lysander_

_Coffee flavour: amaretto_

_Extra prompts: lounge, social butterfly_

* * *

><p>You look at her next to you, see her lounging there, sipping her amaretto on the rocks. She isn't talking, just watching - for the moment, at least. But you know that any moment she'll be off, flying away to join another group and laugh and talk for hours, leaving you on your own.<p>

She's a social butterfly, flitting from group to group to group. She can't be caged or pinned down, like a museum specimen on a board. You know you've got to let her fly away, otherwise she'll never come back. But she's still here with you for the moment - so savour it.

* * *

><p><em>Please review and let me know what you think.<em>


	8. Surprising

_Chapter 8: Louis and Andrew (OC)_

_Candle flavour: cottage breeze_

_Extra prompts: rooftop, seashell_

* * *

><p>For Louis, being with Andrew was like a sea breeze: refreshing and new. Everything he did, everyday, was a surprise, but a good one. It had gotten to the point where he would think nothing of it if he came home one day to find Andrew dancing on top of their cottage roof in the middle of a storm; and the next he was sat inside, windows locked and doors bolted shut whilst the sun blazed outside, quietly painting shells to frame Louis' lastest landscape.<p>

He was so used to the surprises that nothing about Andrew shocked Louis anymore, but everyday was still new and exciting. Some of the surprise in life had gone, but in its place it left love, and that was enough.

* * *

><p><em>Please review and tell me what you think, especially of Andrew :)<em>


	9. Unexpected

_Chapter 9: Rose and Lorcan_

_Coffee flavour: peppermint_

_Extra prompts: charm, fairy, blaze_

* * *

><p>The best word to describe Rose and Lorcan was...unexpected. If you were set on a match-making expedition, they would be the last two you'd think to put together. Everyone <em>expected <em>Rose to fall for Scorpius (they were best friends, after all); and Lucy just sounded _right _with Lorcan.

They were unexpected, unusual, like steak flavoured with peppermint: it surprised you, but turned out to be pretty tasty. Rose and Lorcan were like that; if you looked beyond the obvious, you found they were perfect; the tiny girl with hair that blazed like the sun, and the charming blonde boy who could conjure fairies and princesses from the air with words alone. They had magic, but they didn't need it - love was more than magical enough.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, such beautiful prompts and I give you...that. And you can see the RoseScorpius, LucyLorcan shipper in me coming out.<em>

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think. _


	10. Forever and Always

_Chapter 10: Teddy and Roxanne_

_Candle flavour: spiced orange_

_Extra prompts: ephemeral, crusades_

* * *

><p>They promised they would be together forever, promised it as they stood under a brilliant orange moon in Roxanne's back garden, and, at the time, they meant it. But then they left to go on their own crusades, to find their own adventures. Roxanne left for Asia, emersing herself in luxurious silks and exotic spices; and Teddy for Africa, where he somtimes saw another tangerine moon and remembered what he had promised. But he knew they weren't meant to be: they could only ever have been short-lived, ephemeral; never the <em>forever and always <em>they had planned.

* * *

><p><em>In case you were wondering, I don't own the title to this drabble - that would be the property of Miss Taylor Swift.<em>

_Please leave a review; they make me smile, everytime :)_


	11. Disappointment

_Chapter 11: Victoire and Jamie (OC)_

_Coffee flavour: cozy fire_

_Extra prompts: bell, opalescent, fragrant_

* * *

><p>He'd always had a <em>teensy<em> little crush on Victoire, but he hadn't ever intended to say anything to her about it. But by the end of her seventh year, the ache he got in his stomach whenever he saw her hadn't disappeared like he'd hoped it would. Time was running out, like a fragrant perfume diffusing through a room and then disappearing altogether - it seemed at the time like it would last forever, but it sped by so quickly, taking his breath away.

He didn't even expect her to pay him any attention - she had Teddy Lupin, after all, or so the rumour went; and anyway, he was only a stupid twelve-year-old - but he found himself subconciously planning ways to get close enough to her to tell her. One moment he would be sitting beside her on a squashy sofa, snug and cozy in front of a roaring fire, just holding her hand and twining a silvery, opalescent strand of her hair around his finger (that was ridiculous! They weren't even in the same House!); and then he would be sitting opposite her in the library, pouring over thick, dusty books with her. The bell would ring every time he tried to talk to her, though.

He didn't say anything until they were waiting to board the Hogwarts Express on the way back home. He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Victoire?"

"Yes? 'Oo are you?" He loved it when she affected a French accent, rich and throaty.

"I'm...I'm Jamie," he squeaked. He wished his voice would hurry and break already.

"'Ow nice to meet you, Jamie. Did you want to speak wiz me?"

"I just wanted to say...I love you."

She didn't say anything at first, and then she patted him on the head and said, "'Ow lovely," before boarding the train, chattering with a group of friends.

Oh well, he thought. There was always her sister.

* * *

><p><em>A little flippant, I know. Jamie doesn't suit seriousness very much.<em>

_In case you're wondering, Jamie Kipp is in the same year as Albus, Rose and Scorpius, which makes him somewhere between five and seven years younger than Victoire, depending on when his brithday is and whether you put Victoire's DOB in 2000 or 2001. He's a Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, very confident, and very good-looking - he knows it, too._

_Oh, and the Victoire-in-my-head always speaks with a fake French accent. Don't know _why...


	12. Betrayal

_Chapter 12: James, Cassie (OC) and Albus_

_Candle flavour: coconut bay_

_Extra prompts: gravity, illustrious, mellow_

* * *

><p>When Albus saw her walking along the bay with <em>James, <em>of all people, he felt like he'd been hit on the head with one of the coconuts that littered the perfect crystalline sand. It felt like the world had turned upside down and gravity had suddenly stopped working, leaving him stranded, floating through the air and not understanding _anything_ anymore.

Of course, he _knew _that James was better than him, the more illustrious brother and far more deserving of someone like Cassie Wood, daughter of Katie and Oliver, who had together dragged Puddlemere United from its place at the bottom of the league - they'd even lost to the Cannons, for God's sake - to the very, very top; and who was now the most sought after Chaser in Britain. It made sense for her to choose James, a talented Chaser in his own right. Albus and Cassie had nothing in common, he could see that very clearly now.

But he hadn't expected her to use him like a...a...a _stepping stone, _just a way of getting closer to James. And he had certainly never expected James to go along with it. He would have thought that he would at least try to spare his brother's feelings by being a little more secretive. But James had never been one for secrets; and he had obviously never understood common decency either, the kind where you didn't go out with your brother's girlfriend, especially not when they were still together.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a little nervous about this one - I've never written a triangle before. Leave a review and let me know what you thought.<em>

_Cassie Wood is the OC I always pair with Albus (and briefly with Lysander). She's the same age as Lily, and previously appeared in my one-shot "Just Like Chocolate". If idle curiosity should lead to you taking a trip that way, I'm not complaining ;)_


	13. Decisions, Decisions

_Chapter 13: Molly and Lucy_

_Coffee flavour: baked alaska_

_Extra prompts: hotel, luxury_

* * *

><p>Molly and Lucy were in the kitchen, trying to decide which flavour of ice cream to have: vanilla (Molly's favourite) or baked alaska, which Lucy loved.<p>

They were treating themselves by making ice cream. Their parents rarely allowed them to have ice cream or anything unwholesome - it was a luxury, only for special occasions - so the moment Percy and Audrey left for the hotel, the two girls had raced each other down the hall into the kitchen. That was when they hit the which-flavour-to-have snag.

Molly could feel herself relenting, even though Lucy was very deliberately not making a case for baked alaska. There was just something _irresistible _about Lucy; she held the world in the palm of her hand without even trying to, and not even her sister could deny her anything.

"All right," Molly said, "we'll have baked alaska."

Lucy shook her head. "Oh no. We'll have vanilla, you like vanilla."

Molly had forgotten how stubbornly self-sacrificing Lucy could be - so much so that she was almost _selfish. _This was what caused most of their arguments.

They were still trying to work out what to do when the doorbell rang. Molly looked up, startled.

"Oh, don't worry," Lucy said. "I invited Lorcan and Lysander round because their parents are out as well."

Molly frowned a little. "I wish you'd said something," she said as she walked towards the front door, Lucy at her heels. She opened the door and there stood Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, blonde-haired and grinning.

"We come bearing gifts," said Lysander, smiling wider. "Vanilla, for mademoiselle," he continued, holding out a tub towards Molly.

"And baked alaska for the other young lady," said Lorcan, doing the same to Lucy.

Thank Merlin for the Scamander twins; they'd never be able to decide anything without them, least of all what flavour of ice cream to eat.

* * *

><p><em>Thank God for Ben and Jerry's ice cream: otherwise, that whole drabble would have been complete nonsense. Baked Alaska flavoured ice cream? Ridiculous!<em>


	14. Vulnerable

_Chapter 14: Dominique and Lorcan_

_Candle flavour: french vanilla_

_Extra prompts: foam, glitter, mercy_

* * *

><p>He was completely at her mercy, a toy to do with what she wanted. One word from her would build him up; one swipe of a paw would tear him back down.<p>

Their relationship seemed to confuse everyone: her French mother, her Weasley father, her brother and sister and all her cousins, not to mention his parents. Not even Lysander understood; and if Lorcan was perfectly honest, he didn't understand either.

He was smart and sensible - a dreamer, yes, but a typically logical Ravenclaw nontheless (that was something else no one understood: how one person could be two such different things at the same time). Being with Dominique wasn't a _Ravenclaw _thing to do. Dominique was all vanilla-scented hair and glittering eyes, foam-white skin and blazing temper; Lorcan was cool and calm but with dreamy chocolate-coloured eyes. He knew he didn't stand a chance against her - she burned so bright he would be charred and black in a second if she so chose.

He was completely at her mercy, but, somehow...he didn't mind.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome - I'd love to know what you thought.<em>


	15. Risks

_Chapter 15: Lily and Scorpius_

_Coffee flavour: orange coconut_

_Extra prompts: swirl, envelope, glamour_

* * *

><p>He was taking a risk, being with Lily. She was so bright and vibrant, beautiful and glamourous with brilliant orange-hued hair always smooth and sleek. But she was a walking disaster, a swirling eddy of despair, turning faster and faster and faster.<p>

Rose was so much safer, slow and steady - the only vaguely odd thing about her was that she hated coconut (and even that was a matter of opinion; Scorpius thought it was incredibly strange).

But Lily, as dangerous as she was, was utterly irresistible; far more enchanting and alluring than her cousin, who was too safe, verging on dull. And that was why he thought she was a risk worth taking.

* * *

><p><em>In case you were wondering (can't see why you would be), I am very fond of coconut, particulary Bounty :)<em>

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think._


	16. Dreams and Reality

_Chapter 16: Roxanne and Lysander_

_Candle flavour: Christmas cookie_

_Extra prompts: psychic, crystal, reindeer_

* * *

><p>Their first Christmas together started like a dream: they shared reindeer-shaped cookies, nibbling at them and giggling when they crumbled and the crumbs spilled over them both. They gulped glasses of milk and stayed up all night, waiting for Father Christmas.<p>

But over turkey and potatoes the nest day, everything fell apart, like the biscuits they had shared. Fights. Smashing plates and crystal glasses. Screaming and sobbing and pulling hair.

It had started like a dream, but it ended like a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, too depressing. But there we go.<em>


	17. Love Story

_Chapter 17: RoseTeddyVictoire _

_Coffee flavour: vanilla cinnamon_

_Extra prompts: half the sky, pebbles, crushed_

* * *

><p>Rose wasn't the first Weasley girl to have a crush on (and be crushed by) Teddy Lupin. She probably wouldn't be the last, either - Lily and Lucy and Roxanne were still young, still whole; for now at least.<p>

It wasn't really his fault: he couldn't help being so devastatingly handsome, with hair vanilla-blonde one moment and cinnamon-brown the next. He didn't even intend to break their hearts; he would always be Victoire's , and they knew that.

Half of Rose, the sensible, reasonable, almost-Ravenclaw side of her, understood this; the other half wanted something more, a love story of grand proportions, and dreamed that it was possible. Every tap was him throwing pebbles at her window, every breath of wind his voice calling her name.

She knew, deep down, that nothing could ever happen; but she didn't want to give up on her love story just yet.

* * *

><p><em>Yet another chapter title which I owe to Taylor Swift<em>

_Please remember to leave a review_


	18. A Kind of Magic

_Chapter 18: Lorcan, Lucy and Scorpius_

_Candle flavour: cinnamon stick_

_Extra prompts: cobblestones, palm leaf, kingdom_

* * *

><p>Lorcan was...sweet. There was no other word to describe him. On paper, he was perfect for Lucy: they had stuck together at Hogwarts because no one else would talk to them. They were both a little strange, both dreamers and believers - they should have been inseperable.<p>

But being with Scorpius was a kind of magic Lorcan couldn't comprehend. Scorpius was bright, brilliant; a force of nature. Being with him was like a carriage ride down a cobblestone street: completely disorienting, but so, so exhilarating. His mouth that tasted like cinnamon on hers, palms clasped together; it was the kind of rush she'd never experienced before.

Lorcan could promise her a kingdom, a country, the moon and the stars, it wouldn't make any difference. She knew they were only empty words, and that made the choice all the easier to make.

* * *

><p><em>Please remember to review<em>


	19. Supernova

_Chapter 19: Dominique, Lysander and Lily_

_Coffee flavour: fiesta fudge_

_Extra prompts: supernova, bejewel_

* * *

><p><em>Fudge, <em>thought Lysander, barely restraining himself from stamping his foot. _Fudge, fudge, fudge! _Why did he always do this? He didn't know why he was such a masochist sometimes.

Well, actually, that was a lie. He did know, at least this time he did. Lily had just looked so beautiful, twirling and swirling in her bejewelled gown. He had found himself walking over to her before he realised he had moved an inch. But he should have known that it wasn't a good idea. Lily was always so bright, so bubbly, she just put him in a fiesta mood; and then he'd made the mistake of dancing far more enthusiastically with Lily than he had with Dominique (who was, after all, his date to this freaking _fiesta_).

And now Dominique was glaring at him across the room, looking just about ready to go absolutely supernova. Lily burned like the stars in the sky, tiny pinpricks of light a million million miles away; but Dominique could outshine the sun. He knew she was ready to blow, pulling everything towards her blackhole and obliterating it; but he also knew that tomorrow was a new day, with a shiny new sun in his sky.

* * *

><p><em>Please do leave a review :)<em>


	20. Du Café

_Chapter 20: Teddy and Molly_

_Candle flavour: vanilla pumpkin_

_Extra prompts: whimsy, café, beads_

* * *

><p>Molly would always remember her trip to Paris with Teddy; it was the first time he said "I love you".<p>

They'd been building up to it for a while: she would quite often say "I love you" (so, so daring for _her_), and he would always say "yeah, I know", or "me too", but he never said the L word.

But when they were sat in a café just down the road from the Louvre, sipping _du café _and sharing steamed salmon and pumpkin, he looked her in the eye, fiddling with the beads around his neck and looking uncharacteristically serious. She stared back, tucking a strand of vanilla blonde hair behind her ear,

"Molly, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

><p><em>I love Paris ^.^ I've only been once, and I couldn't go up the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre was closed (on a Tuesday), but I loved it.<em>

_If you favourite or alert, please leave a review :)_


	21. Dance Class

_Chapter 21: Fred and Roxanne_

_Coffee flavour: cinnamon viennese_

_Extra prompts: soap, melodrama, tickle_

* * *

><p>Fred gripped Roxanne's hand tightly and pulled her towards him, whirling and twirling around the dancefloor.<p>

"Move your head," Fred muttered. "Your hair tickles."

"Oh, don't be so pathetic. Anyway, don't you like it? The shampoo's supposed to smell like cinnamon."

Fred sniffed. "Nope, it just kind of smells like soap."

Roxanne sighed at his stupidity and they twirled in silence for a while. Then Roxanne said: "I can't believe Mum's making us do this. I mean, dance classes are one thing, but ballroom dancing? Viennese waltz? What use is that going to be?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Roxy. Anyway, you never know," Fred said, turning to the left and pulling his siter into a fleckerl, "it _could _come in handy."

"Yeah, like Dom's going to be impressed by your two-step," Roxanne scoffed.

"James might be, though."

"That's a low blow, Fred Weasley."

"'Tis what I'm famous for."

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah, I know my dance terms. Seven years of watching Strictly Come Dancing have finally paid off ;)<em>

_If you favourite or alert, please leave a review :)_


	22. Shattering

_Chapter 22: Rose_

_Candle flavour: lilac blossom_

_Extra prompts: glass dome, dragon slayer, tiara_

* * *

><p>She was supposed to be the tough one, the dragon slayer. She'd had to fight a little to make the Sorting Hat see she was a Gryffindor, but she was living up to it now, and she didn't want to change that.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy changed that, shattering her composure like the glass dome on a snow globe (easily). He had wandered over to her, way too close (too close, too close, too close) and whispered in her ear: "You smell like lilac blossom, Rosie-Posie."

She'd had trouble keeping up her dragon-slayer façade ever since.

* * *

><p><em>If you favourite or alert, please leave a review :)<em>


	23. The Brightest

_Chapter 23: Scorpius and Victoire_

_Coffee flavour: banana split_

_Extra prompts: night light and trinket_

* * *

><p>It was silly, really, being hung up on a boy so much younger than her, but Victoire couldn't really help it. When she split up with Teddy, she lost more than a boyfriend; she lost more her night light too, the only thing that kept her going. She wasn't used to being alone, so she clung as hard as she could to the brightest light she could find: Scorpius Malfoy, with his banana-coloured hair and magnetic attraction. It really wasn't Victoire's fault; it was <em>circumstances, <em>and she wouldn't change them for the world.


	24. Pathetic

_Chapter 24: Lily and Christian (OC)_

_Candle flavour: fresh cut roses_

_Extra prompts: first kiss, cliché, overproctective_

* * *

><p>"You're so pathetic."<p>

She knew exactly what to say to hurt him the most, to cut the deepest.

Christian wasn't about to give up, though, even in the face of Lily at her most Slytherin. So he planned, because that was what he was good at. He organised deliveries of roses and her favourite fresh fruit at breakfast (he knew it was a cliché, but original ideas wouldn't impress her any more); and he spoke at length with her overprotective brothers. He wasn't going to take any chances - she _would _take her chances, and he would be the first to know when she did.

* * *

><p><em>I've never written Slytherin Lily before. What did you think of her, and of Christian? Review and let me know :)<em>


	25. Dazzling

_Chapter 25: Teddy, Lucy and Lysander_

_Coffee flavour: apricot cream_

_Extra prompts: splash, dazzle, abstract_

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe Lucy had chosen him over Teddy. Lysander was normally twice as confident as most people, but it didn't make any sense: Teddy was the guy that all the girls wanted; and Lucy was beautiful, with skin like peaches and cream, and hair that always smelt like apricots. She was dazzling and abstract and sensible, all at once. She could have anyone she wanted, anyone in the world. He just couldn't believe she wanted <em>him.<em>


	26. Bones

_Chapter 26: Hugo and Resa (OC)_

_Candle flavour: mistletoe_

_Extra prompts: indigo, electric, wax_

* * *

><p>Lying on the ground staring up at the sky, fading from black to deep indigo, he finally allowed himself to cry. He couldn't seem to erase the image of her face, cold and waxy, from his mind; couldn't believe they would't share any more electric moments or mistletoe kisses. Resa was gone, and it was all his fault.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm kind of sad I killed Resa off...<em>

_Comments/improvements?_

_Please leave a review :)_


	27. Alone

_Chapter 27: Molly, Scorpius and Roxanne_

_Coffee flavour: chocolate Irish cream_

_Extra prompts: hourglass, refresh, petal_

* * *

><p>Roxanne knew it was wrong, to be in love with her cousin's boyfriend. She couldn't help it, though. Something about Scorpius just drew her to him; whilst at the same time, he was drawn towards Molly, a silvery fishing-line reeling him in, its pull irresistable.<p>

To make matters worse, Molly was pretty like Roxanne never could be, with chocolate-coloured eyes that contrasted with her honey-blonde hair; and an elegant hourglass figure.

She hated her.

She hated her stupid, affected Irish accent, copying her mother's. She hated her perfect rose-petals-and-cream complexion. She hated that Molly had Scorpius and Roxanne didn't.

But most of all, she was jealous that Molly wasn't alone like she was.


	28. Worthless

_Chapter 28: Lily_

_Candle flavour: blueberry scone_

_Extra prompts: marvel, cedar, ice_

* * *

><p>Lily liked to think she was a marvel. The only Potter girl, the only red-head in her little family (ignoring her extended family, where most of them were girls and red-heads for two a penny), she acquired an almost mythical status (in her head, at least), and that inflated her sense of self-worth.<p>

Boys threw themselves at her feet, but her ice-queen demeanour didn't attract the one boy she wanted: Lysander Scamander, with soft blonde hair, a love of scones and anything sweet and eyes the precise colour of blueberries. He insisted on chasing after her cousin Molly, and though nothing ever worked, he contiued to try anyway. Every sideways glance and half-concealed sigh was like a red-hot needle piercing her skin.

Lily liked to think she was a marvel; but she knew, deep down, that she was anything but.

* * *

><p><em>Was that confusing? It confused me, and I wrote it. Not a good sign...<em>

_No favourites without a review, please and thank you :) _


	29. Similarities

_Chapter 29: Lucy, Francesca (OC) and Rose_

_Coffee flavour: Italian chocolate_

_Extra prompts: globe, skyline, villa_

* * *

><p>Lucy and Rose were similar, Francesca knew this. Everyone said they were like two peas in a pod, and she almost agreed: physically, at least, they were scarily alike. Both had flaming hair that hung in waves down their backs. Both had eyes warm and brown like chocolate. Both had skin pale and translucent, that contrasted with Francesca's dark Italian complex. But that was really where the similarity ended.<p>

Rose was close-minded and guarded. She would point to the skyline and say, "that's it". Her knowledge, though some called it considerable, was narrow and limited.

But if Rose was a closed door, Lucy was an open book: she believed in everything, and could give you the globe in her eyes, her kisses and her heart.

If you took them at face-value, they were almost identical; the difference was on the inside.

* * *

><p><em>Mixing it up a little with some femslash: we've had het and slash, we needed some variety, I think.<em>

_Please, no favourites without a review :)_


	30. Magic

_Chapter 30: Victoire and Lorcan_

_Candle flavour: storm watch_

_Extra prompts: bluebell, fireworks_

* * *

><p>She was his little bluebell, so tiny and fragile though she was over a year older than he was. Victoire Weasley, her beauty chronicled and fabled; he had helped her weather the storm when Teddy Lupin had inexplicably married Lucy, watching over her because he could relate: Lucy had promised him everything he could have wanted, fireworks and flowers from one of her many fantasy lands: Narnia, Middle Earth, Omnia. The she had upped sticks and moved on, leaving him to search for the magic by himself. He'd found that magic with Victoire; and they were enjoying the sunshine after the storm.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There are no real stories behind most of these, I've realised. Let's call them...mood pieces, shall we?<em>

_To clarify: Narnia - The Chronicles of Narnia (C.S. Lewis); Middle Earth - the Lord of the Rings Trilogy (J.R.R Tolkein); Omnia - The Inkheart Trilogy (Cornelia Funke)_

_No favourites without a review, please :)_


	31. Team

_Chapter 31: Dominique and Louis_

_Coffee flavour: tiramisu_

_Extra prompts: precious, admire, gallant_

* * *

><p>They had always been a unit, Dominique and Louis against the world. Victoire wasn't included in their little group (not that she would have wanted to be: very much beneath her dignity), and nor were any of their cousins.<p>

They hadn't been close at first: Dominique had resented Louis for taking her place as the youngest. She was shunted sideways, now the easily-ignorable middle child.

But they had bonded, first, over a shared hatred of tiramisu, Victoire's favourite dessert. They had been inseperable after that, the precious blonde boy and the gallant, precocious red-head, sticking together and almost enjoying their status as Weasley misfits.

She had been the first person he'd told when he fell in love with another boy. He had been nervous, worried that no one would understand, but Dominique had; and she had persuaded him to tell their parents. Because whilst they were still Dominique and Louis, she knew it wouldn't always be so. She couldn't always be there for him, and so he needed to learn to rely on someone else.

Louis had been the first to find her when she died.

* * *

><p><em>O...kay. That suddenly became very depressing. I hope I haven't put anyone off.<em>

_If you favourite, please leave a review as well._


	32. Circus

_Chapter 32: Molly and Lysander_

_Candle flavour: fluffy towels_

_Extra prompts: circus, devil, swordfighting_

* * *

><p>She always loved going to the circus, if only to see Lysander's stupendous, ridiculous dare-devil act. How he managed to balance on that tightrope whilst swordfighting and bowing to a Hippogriff, she'd never know. It was amazing to watch him; it just took her breath away (though she couldn't help gasping whenever he did hid flip from the top of that tower onto the tightrope, no matter how may times she saw it).<p>

But the part she liked best about her trips to the circus wasn't the show itself (though it was always spectacular). It was going to see Lysander afterwards, in his caravan, where he rested after every performance. She would bring him a soft, fluffy towel, and make him a cup of tea, which he always drank with a chocolate biscuit from the tin on the side. Then she'd listen to him moan about his "dreadful performance" for an hour or so, until she stood up and said she absolutely _had _to go now. She'd lean down and peck him on the cheek and straighten up to leave. Every time, she thought she'd gotten away with it. But she never did. He always pulled her back down for a p_roper _kiss, and wouldn't let her go until he got one.

_That_ was what Molly liked best about the circus.

* * *

><p><em>Please no favourites or alerts without a review :)<em>


	33. Masterpiece

_Chapter 33: Teddy and Lucy_

_Coffee flavour: hazelnut cream_

_Extra prompts: crystalline, spray, pastel_

* * *

><p>Teddy snuck up up behind her, making her jump so hard she smudged the pastel lines of her latest masterpiece.<p>

"Teddy!" she shrieked. "Oh, look, you've ruined it!"

Teddy, who had just taken a large gulp of hot chocolate and cream, sprayed it everywhere and looked at Lucy angrily, a blob of cream on his nose.

"What do you mean, 'I ruined it'? You know you were going to smudge it anyway!"

"Well, yes," Lucy said, glaring at him mutinously. "But I wasn't going to smudge it like _that_!"

"Oh yeah?" Teddy moved towards her easel, a mischievious glint in his eye. "What about...like _that_?" He wiped a hand across the canvas, smudging even more of the picture. Lucy looked up at him, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"It is _on_, Lupin."

"Is it really?" Teddy asked, pulling Lucy towards him and snaking an arm around her waist. "Well let me warn you: I don't play fair, mini-Weasley."

"Do you indeed? And what's your definition of 'not fair', pray?"

"This," Teddy said, as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Lucy pulled away, breathing hard. "You're right. That's not fair, Teddy Remus Lupin."

"Do you particularly object, my dear?"

"No comment."

* * *

><p><em>Please no favouritesalerts without a review :)_


	34. Heartbreak

_Chapter 34: Scorpius and Roxanne_

_Candle flavour: winter wonderland_

_Extra prompts: apple, flirt, icicle_

* * *

><p>Roxanne peered at herself in the mirror, brushing blusher over the apples of her cheeks. Then she slammed the make-up brush down, knocking the blusher off of her dressing table onto the floor. She picked it up, scowling. Why had she been so <em>stupid? <em>She should have known she couldn't trust Scorpius.

But she had, even though she'd known she shouldn't. She had trusted him, and so it had been a blow when she'd seen him flirting with Rose in the the perfect winter wonderland she had created for Fred's wedding to Dominique. She had been so proud of her creation, glittering and perfect; but now all she wanted to do was break it into pieces, one shimmering icicle at a time.

Stabbing him with one of them might help, as well.

* * *

><p><em>So flippant...I always do that, ruin something beautiful like that. Ah, well...<em>

_Please no favourites/alerts without a review :)_


	35. Cheesy

_Chapter 35: Dominique, Lorcan and Rose_

_Coffee flavour: white chocolate cherries_

_Extra prompts: outer space and tranquil_

* * *

><p>"Rose, I brought you a present."<p>

Rose sighed. This was getting out of hand. "Lorcan, we can't do this anymore, I told you. I'm not going to hurt Dom anymore."

Lorcan grabbed her hands, looking at her with wide eyes. "But Rose, I got you white chocolate cherries, your favourite!"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm. Not. Doing. This. Any. More! We are officially over!"

"But baby, it's you I love!"

"Any more clichés for me, Lorcan?" Rose asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll leave her, I will. I want to be with _you_."

"OK," Rose muttered. "_Now_ are you done? Because I'm not changing my mind."

When Lorcan didn't say anything else, Rose turned and walked away, a smile playing about the corner of her lips. "Apparently so."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it, and please <strong>don't favourite without reviewing<strong>_


	36. Worrying

_Chapter 36: James, Erica (OC) and Louis_

_Candle flavour: café au lait_

_Extra prompts: bloom, mythology, freestyle_

* * *

><p>It was completely illogical, James knew that. Erica was gorgeous, like a mythological goddess: soft, café au lait skin, beautiful chestnut hair and lips the colour of a blooming rose. He should be head-over-heels for her. She certainly <em>thought<em> he was. But, in that case, why was he always thinking like..._that_...about his cousin?

Maybe it was because, in his own way, Louis was just as gorgeous (maybe even more so)? His skin was just as soft, and the colour of fresh cream; his lips were just as red, and James couldn't stop himself wondering what they'd be like to kiss; and his blonde locks curled about his ears in a way that was scarily attractive. Louis was, to put it simply, utterly irrestible.

Why did these sorts of things always happen to him?

* * *

><p><em>That was...off-the-wall, but hopefully enjoyable as well.<em>

_Please, **no favourites/alerts without a review.**_


	37. Mistake

_Chapter 37: Lysander_

_Coffee flavour: toasted chestnut_

_Extra prompts: volume and spiral_

* * *

><p>Well, thought Lysander, sitting in front of the tent popping a freshly-toasted chestnut into his mouth, I cocked that one up, didn't I? He honestly didn't know how he could have made things any worst. It may have been impossible. Problem was, he didn't know how to make it better, either.<p>

He turned up the volume on the radio, trying to convice himself that Lily had over-reacted; but he knew deep down that he'd been out of line. It had been stupid, drinking that much, and that had made him act like a complete arsehole. He knew Lily wasn't ready for that, but he'd pushed it anyway, and now she hated him. His whole world was spiralling away from him, out of control.

He stood up, knocking the rest of the chestnuts in their bucket to the floor with a loud clatter. Fred poked his head out of the tent, rubbing groggily at his eyes.

"Ly, relax and go to sleep. It's the middle of the night. In the morning, just say you're sorry."

"Will that work, d'you think?"

"Of course it will. Girls love that sort of think, makes them think we're all sensitive and such. Now go to sleep." And so saying, he zipped the door of the tent back up and vanished from view. A few minutes later, Lysander heard loud snores coming from inside.

Maybe that _would_ work. It was worth a shot, at least. Anything to make Lily forgive him for trying to make her eat Brussel sprouts.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed that drabble :)<em>

_Please **don't favourite without reviewing**, thank you :)_


	38. Christmas

_Chapter 38: Rose and Hugo_

_Candle flavour: Christmas Eve_

_Extra prompts: traditions, hyperactive, daring_

* * *

><p>It was the same every single year, almost like a tradition: Dad always let Hugo have too many sweets on Christmas Eve, and when Hugo had too much sugar, he got hyperactive. <em>Really <em>hyperactive. And it was always Rose who had to deal with him. Though sometimes, she didn't know _why_ she bothered. It wasn't like he every listened to her.

There would be the inevitable Hugo-chase around the house, the garden and the garage, with him daring her to "catch me if you can". She'd have to threaten to revoke his presents for the next decade to stop him taking it out into the street, which would be very bad indeed for both them and their neighbours, who's only mistake was wanting a peaceful Christmas.

After that, he'd run back into the kitchen to try and get more sweets, and she'd have to literally pick him up and carry him away. Easier said than done considering he's four inches taller than her and three stone heavier, but she normally managed it pretty well.

Then came the fight, which she would always lose (he was surprising logical whilst hyper), and then she'd have to yell for their parents, who'd come and restore peace to Christmas land.

The question was, this year, could she be bothered with the rigmarole?

Short answer? No, no she couldn't.

It would be better for everyone if she simply cut to the chase.

"MUM! DAD! Hugo's had too many sweets again!"


	39. Breakfast

_Chapter 39: Roxanne and Lorcan_

_Coffee flavour: peanut butter_

_Extra prompts: chic, midnight, wild_

* * *

><p>Roxanne padded down the marble staircase and into the Great Hall, her slippers click-clacking on the stone steps. She hadn't bothered to get dressed yet, because she knew from experience that no one else would be up yet, let alone downstairs having breakfast.<p>

When she walked into the Great Hall, though, it wasn't quite as empty as she expected it to be. Lorcan Scamander was sitting by himself at the Ravenclaw table, munching on a slice of toast and waving at her.

Instead of going to sit alone at the Gryffindor table like usual, she changed course and plonked herself down on the bench next to him, grabbing herself some toast and spreading it thickly with peanut butter and jam, then squishing the two slices together like a sandwich.

"What are you doing down here this early?" she asked around an enormous mouthful. Lorcan grimaced.

"Nice look, Weasley. The mushed-up bread, the pyjamas...very, uh, _chic_."

"Oh yeah. These bunny slippers? They drive the boys _wild."_

"They're not the only thing..."

Roxanne felt herself blush, and immediately changed the subject. She didn't need to embarass herself any more. "You never answered my question: why are you up so early?"

Lorcan shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I've been up since midnight. Though, if it means meeting you down here, then I might try this more often."

"I'll...hold you to that."

"Will you indeed?" Lorcan countered with a crooked smile.

Roxanne didn't trust herself to say anymore, so she settled for standing up and walking away, waving mysteriously - or so she hoped - over her shoulder as she left.

Always leave 'em wanting more, she thought as she danced down the corridor, ot quite sure why she was so happy. Maybe it was something to do with the peanut butter...


	40. Drunk

_Chapter 40: Teddy, Victoire and Lysander_

_Candle flavour: sage and citrus_

_Extra prompts: galore, maraschino, blast_

* * *

><p>From his perch behind the bar, Lysander sees everything. He can see exactly how Teddy treats her, and it makes his blood boil.<p>

It seems to start well, as he serves them sage fall sidecars and citrus liquors galore. They look like they're having a _blast; _and whilst it hurts him, Lysander's happy as well, because Victoire is happy.

That all changes pretty quickly, as soon as Teddy orders that first maraschino on the rocks. It's much stronger than what he's had before, and for a moment Lysander feels a sort of perverse pleasure as he watches him become visibly more intoxicated. It's almost funny, Teddy Lupin being such a lightweight.

Then he realises that it's not funny at all, because Teddy's also a violent drunk.

Each blow makes him wince. The other patrons of the bar don't seem to notice, or care if they do. And he can't do anything to stop it.

He's just the funny little man behind the bar. He's not supposed to get involved.

* * *

><p><em>So there we go. Teddy can't hold his liquor and is an abusive bastard.<em>

_I never thought I'd write something like that._

_Please, **don't favourite without reviewing**_


	41. Blood

_Chapter 41: Albus and Cassie (OC)_

_Coffee flavour: cranberry cream_

_Extra prompts: fatality, seaspray, illuminate_

_A continuation of the drabble in chapter 12_

* * *

><p>Cassie's breath caught in her throat as she stared. She knew there'd been a fatality, but she hadn't been expecting this...<p>

The blood, red like cranberries, staining the creamy white sand. Strands of aquamarine and magenta lying, as though abandoned, on the beach. The salty seaspray hit the back of her throat and she gagged, clinging onto James' sleeve.

This was the wake up call she needed, seeing Albus like that. As vehemently as James denied it, she knew it was their fault. He must have seen them, on the beach that day, and decided that there was simply no point waking up the next day.

She had killed him. Not directly, but it was as much her fault as if she had put a gun against his head and pulled the trigger.

She didn't know if she wanted to live with that.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry if that's upset you, or if it was too graphic.<em>


	42. Present

_Chapter 42: Molly and Scorpius_

_Candle flavour: gardenia_

_Extra prompts: tatoo, memorial, ribbon_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Molly?"<p>

"Nearly, I just need my headband. I can't find it!

"That's because I have it, silly. Here you go."

"Oh thank Godric, I thought I'd lost it. It's my favourite."

"Do you need any help tying the ribbon, Molly? Your hands are shaking."

"Please. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I'm only going to meet your parents. For the first time. At their house. Oh God."

"I don't know why you're so nervous either. My dad's a bit grumpy sometimes, but my mum's a sweetheart and neither of them are going to try to eat you."

"That's what you say."

"I got you a present, if that makes it any better."

"What kind of present?"

"Something that will go beautifully with that dress of yours."

"A gardenia? Scorp, that's beautiful. They're my favourite flowers."

"I know, that's why I picked it. Now, are you ready?"

"Just about."

"Good, let's go. The judges await, my lady."

* * *

><p><em>I apologise if that's a little confusing. I thought it worked best all-dialogue; I could see them having this conversation in my head.<em>

_Please, **no favourites without a review**_


	43. Battle

_Chapter 43: Lorcan, Dominique and Lysander_

_Coffee flavour: German chocolate cake_

_Extra prompts: picturesque and dainty_

* * *

><p>The other girls in her dorm were jealous of her, having two boys - twins, no less, and the Scamander twins at that - fighting over her, but Dominique just thought it was funny. Everything they did to try and get her attention was so ridiculous and over-the-top.<p>

They'd get into a fight over whose dainty chocolate cakes were the best (they were both delicious). They'd try and out-smart each other by learning to say 'I love you' in different languages - French, Spanish, German (Lorcan won that one: 'je t'aime' was so much more romantic than 'ich liebe dich'). They'd take her out for picnics in ever more picturesque locations, each trying to out-do the other. She didn't want to tell either of them to back off because it provided an excellent source of gossip for the sixth-year Gryffindor girls.

That was why she was loathe to mention to them that she already had a boyfriend.


	44. Cleaning

_Chapter 44: Lily and Teddy_

_Candle flavour: just plain clean_

_Extra prompts: spindrift, chorus, garland_

* * *

><p>"Lily..."<p>

"What is it, Teddy?" Lily asked, folding her arms. "I'm trying to clean!"

"But that's boring! Come upstairs with me," Teddy replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Teddy, my parents are coming to visit us for the first time since we moved in together. The house must be _immaculate._ You know they're not entirely happy about us being together as it is. I don't want to give them an excuse to disapprove."

"They'd disapprove of a slightly untidy living room?"

"My mum would, yes. You remember what their front room looks like, don't you?"

Teddy thought for a minute. "Oh. Yes."

"Precisely. So...go and amuse yourself for half an hour. I'm busy."

"But it's still boring."

"You are so infuriating, you know that?" Lily said, hands on hips now, the resemblance to her mother - and grandmother - striking.

"No I'm not," Teddy countered with an easy grin.

"No. You're right, you're not. You're just plain annoying. And that's so much worse."

"You wound me, Lily dearest," Teddy said, clutching at his chest in faux-agony.

"Better get used to it."


	45. Meringue

_Chapter 45: Fred, Resa (OC) and Hugo_

_Coffee flavour: blueberry cream_

_Extra prompts: glory, model, incandescent_

* * *

><p>Resa sprinkled a handful of blueberries over the cream covering the meringue, then dusted icing sugar over the completed Pavlova.<p>

"Looks yummy," said a voice, as large, warm hands snaked around her waist.

"Fred, not here! Hugo could be here any minute," she hissed, but she didn't resist when he turned her around in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"It'll be fine, he won't find out."

Resa pulled away. "But he will, and then he'll be so angry!"

"Incandescent, I should imagine," said Fred dryly. Resa stifled a giggle.

"Don't, he's your cousin!"

"Screw him," Fred said visciously, slapping his hands into the sink, which was full of water and bubbles. Most of it splashed over Resa, who spluttered and gasped, glaring at Fred. Then she threw a large handful of blueberries at him. Two connected with his chest, staining his t-shirt, and some of the others got tangled in his hair.

Fred squirted whipped cream at her, and she cracked an egg over his head; they looked at each other and doubled over laughing, finding it hard to breathe. Then-

"What the hell are you two doing?" Hugo stood in the doorway, glaring at his cousin.

Resa stepped between them and said brightly: "Baking!"

* * *

><p><em>This was inspired, I admit, by Puck and Quinn in the Home Ec room in Glee<em>

_Please **don't favourite without leaving a review** as well_


	46. Cliff

_Chapter 46: Roxanne_

_Candle flavour: spiced pumpkin_

_Extra prompts: ideology, elixir and ivy_

* * *

><p>She'd never thought she'd consider this. It wasn't something she'd ever thought about, wasn't part of her ideology. And now she thought of little else.<p>

She couldn't consider it, though, could she? She had her daughter to think of, her little pumpkin.

But was it right to teach her daughter that it was desirable to live a lie, that life without any spice was something to aspire to?

No.

She jumped.

* * *

><p><em>Roxanne doesn't have much luck in these drabbles...<em>

_This was inspired by a NGF Nutsybolts RP-ing session. It was wondefully angsty, until Voldy and Lucius turned up... :P_

_As always, **please don't favourite without reviewing**_


	47. Forgetting

_Chapter 47: Rose and Scorpius_

_Coffee flavour: egg nog_

_Extra prompts: delete, crumble, carried away_

* * *

><p>Scorpius drained his glass and then slammed it down on the table. The egg nog wasn't strong enough, no where close, so he replaced it with gin and knocked back another glass, and then another and another.<p>

Why was he always so_ stupid? _He'd had the perfect opportunity to tell Rose how he felt, and he hadn't taken it. He'd just sat there and watched her follow Lorcan upstairs and not come back down again.

He wanted nothing more than to drown his sorrows in the all-too-small bottle of gin; to delete the memories and pretend that his whole world wasn't crumbling around him. But he knew he wouldn't be able to. There were no second chances, not even at forgetting.

* * *

><p><em>I've been pushing the T rating recently, I think...<em>

_That was so hard to write. I love RoseScor most of all :(_


	48. Performance

_Chapter 48: Lily and Lorcan_

_Candle flavour: midsummer's night_

_Extra prompts: breathless, lantern, carnival_

* * *

><p>"Who the hell," Lily muttered, "put your brother in a performance of <em>A Midsummer's Night Dream<em>?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lorcan whispered back. "I reckon he looks pretty good in a toga. Not as good as me, but not bad either."

Lily rolled her eyes. "But having Lysander playing Lysander? That's not clever, that's pathetic."

Lorcan chuckled, earning disapproving glares from the other audience members. That was what he loved most about Lily, more than her eyes that lit up like lanterns and the way she could make even the quietest room feel like a carnival. He loved her sense of humour, her acidity and ascerbic tongue. They said sarcasm was the lowest form of wit, but Lorcan knew differently. She left him breathless, but he didn't mind. He wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

* * *

><p><em>Please, <strong>no favourites without a review<strong> as well_


	49. Sin

_Chapter 49: Teddy and Dominique_

_Coffee flavour: sinful delight_

_Extra prompts: secret, flames, disaster_

* * *

><p>She was his little secret, his very own sinful delight. Dominique would probably kill them both if she found out they were having an affair, but he wouldn't give Lily up for the world. Their relationship wasn't perfect - more like a disaster - but she was <em>his.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The shortest so far, I think.<em>

_Please, **if you favourite, review** as well_


	50. Daydream

_Chapter 50: Lucy and Lysander_

_Candle flavour: lavender vanilla_

_Extra prompts: daydream, starry, blush_

* * *

><p>Lucy mentally shook herself. She had to stop daydreaming like this, especially about Lysander. He wasn't going to bump into her in Diagon Alley or on the Knight Bus, and compliment her on her starry eyes (yeah, right) or mention the vanilla-scented perfume she doused herself in every day (<em>Witch Weekly <em>said that guys like the smell of vanilla, OK?). Nor was he likely to appear behind her with a bouquet of bluebells and lavender (he probably didn't even know they were her favourite flowers).

She had to get that through her head. It just wasn't going to happen.


	51. Home?

_Chapter 51: Molly_

_Coffee flavour: apple cinnamon_

_Extra prompts: fary lights, jingle, seashell_

* * *

><p>Molly's favourite place in the world was probably Shell Cottage.<p>

She loved the Burrow, and adored Hogwarts, of course she did. They were both home, though in different ways. But neither of them seemed to welcome her in like Shell Cottage did.

It seemed like there was always something new there: a steaming apple pie, laced through with the heady scent of cinnamon, just waiting to be shared; bright, delicate fairy lights strung around the living room for Christmas, emitting a soft, ethereal glow, accompanied by the jingle of the windchimes by the back door. It became Molly's refuge from the stagnant emptiness of her own home.

She visted the tiny cottage on the cliff more often than any of her cousins, and was told she was always welcome. She took her aunt and uncle up on their invitation as often as possibly, mostly because Teddy Lupin did too.

Unfortunately, where Teddy Lupin was, Victoire normally was as well, and who would be interested in Molly when Victoire was there, simpering and tossing her hair?

Certainly not Teddy.

* * *

><p><em>I am quite literally giddy with excitement over the fact that this challenge has started up again. I'm seriously looking foward to writing all these drabbles. I just hope I can make some of them at least a little less depressing than this one... :(<em>


	52. Love

_Chapter 52: Molly, Scorpius and Lily_

_Candle flavour: sparkling lemon_

_Extra prompts: amaranthine, exquisite, spritz_

* * *

><p>Sitting down to breakfast in the Great Hall, Lily can't quite work out what's so great about Molly. To her, she's always seemed - for want of a better, more descriptive word - <em>boring<em>. She's blonde, sure, but not in the elegant way that Victoire and Louis are blonde. Their hair is white-silver, the colour of lemon squash, shining and sparkling in the light; Molly's is closer in shade to straw, falling in unruly, frizzy waves down her back.

It can't be that. Besides, Scorpius isn't shallow. He dated Amelia Midgeon for a month and she's_ hideous_, with acne scarring her cheeks and an almost comically bulbous nose. But if it isn't that, then what is it? It's hardly likely to be her sparkling personality, Lily thinks. As far as she can tell, Molly doesn't_ have_ one. She's just...there, irrefutably and eternally present, often with no real purpose.

_Perhaps it could be because she's not a bitch?_ some tiny voice asks, echoing in her head.

Come on. I'm not a bitch! Lily thinks defensively, glancing across the room at Scorpius and Molly and noting that Molly actually looks kind of gorgeous today, in an exquisitely cut amaranthine dress.

_You are. Everyone knows it. And you love it._

No. It's not that simple, I'm sure of it. Besides, Molly can be just as bitchy as me, of course she can.

_Have you ever heard her say anything mean about anyone, ever?_

...No. I bet it's a love potion.

_Or maybe it's just...love?_

Love. Of course. The one thing Lily really wanted, and the one thing she didn't know how to get.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, the ending...idk.<em>

_Please leave a review, especially if you favourite/follow :)_


End file.
